Todo se parece a su dueño
by EijiTonks
Summary: Hay un nuevo habitante en el hogar de los Tezuka, lo que provoca cierta curiosidad en Fuji por conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia y ver si en verdad se parece a Kunimitsu.


**Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen y no creo que en un futuro lo sean, despues de mucho, mucho tiempo vuelvo a subir fics aqui asi que ojala les guste.**

**Viva la Strongest Pair!**

**Todo se parece a su dueño**

El serio e inflexible capitán del Seigaku jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado que estaría en una situación parecida, era irreal, vergonzoso y surrealista, pero le estaba sucediendo. Era muy consiente de que Fuji Syusuke era muy popular, ya sea con las chicas y chicos, todo el mundo caía rendido ante los encantos del genio del tenis; pero lo que estaba sucediendo estaba mas allá de sus mas alocados sueños, si de por si no le agradaban mucho los gatos, y es que el gato que había en su equipo a veces era demasiado afectuoso con el tensai, ahora los estaba empezando a odiar por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y todo ese mar de confusión había surgido en el capitán cuando el tensai del Seigaku se había enterado que había un nuevo habitante en la casa de pareja, cuando por culpa de un gato curioso, todo el contenido de su mochila se volcó al suelo y se descubrió cierta bolsa, mientras se cambiaban en los vestidores.

-Nya, lo siento Tezuka, fue un accidente –se disculpo Eiji mientras ayudaba al capitán a recoger sus cosas.

Tezuka no respondió pues aun se encontraba contando mentalmente hasta quien sabe que numero, para calmarse y no estrangular a su compañero de equipo, los demás miembros pronto se sumaron a ayudar al pelirrojo, antes de que el chico de lentes los pusiera a correr un sin numero de vueltas, el tensai se encontraba levantando las libretas del capitán cuando una bolsa llamo su atención.

-¿Esto es comida para gatos? –pregunto Fuji mientras le entregaba sus cosas –creo que Eiji preferiría el sabor a pescado que a pollo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Acaso no prefieres el pescado al pollo?

-Bueno si pero de cualquier modo deja de decir que como esas cosas, nya –contesto Eiji haciendo puchero –esas cosas saben feo.

-¿Acaso has probado la comida para gato? –cuestiono Oishi sorprendido.

-Bueno… si, pero es que perdí una apuesta y Fujiko como castigo me hizo comer comida para gato, nya, aunque no me gustaron la de pescado sabe mejor que la de pollo.

-Pero yo no te dije que compararas los sabores –comento Fuji riendo suavemente –solo tenias que comer una, no las dos.

-Eres el diablo –murmuro Eiji mirando de mala forma al tensai.

-De cualquier manera, ¿para que quieres comida para gatos? –pregunto Fuji al capitán.

-Mi abuelo trajo un gato a casa –contesto Tezuka guardando sus cosas –y prácticamente es mío, yo lo cuido.

-No habías dicho que tenias una mascota Tezuka –dijo Oishi tomando su mochila.

-No es necesario que sepan cada detalle de mi vida –respondió Tezuka de manera cortante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta del capitán, excepto Fuji que trataba de reírse de manera disimulada, una vez que todas las pertenencias del chico de lentes hubieron estado en su mochila, salieron listos para regresar a sus hogares, antes de que el humor de Tezuka empeorara, dejando solos al tensai y al chico de lentes.

-No debes ser tan brusco con ellos –aconsejo Fuji abrazando al mas alto.

-Ellos no deberían meterse en mis asuntos –contesto Tezuka dejándose hacer.

-Tranquilo, no seas tan huraño –dijo Fuji deslizando una de sus manos bajo la camisa del otro.

El capitán no respondió a lo dicho por el tensai, concentrándose solamente en las caricias que el otro le proporcionaba, recargo su frente en el hombro del más bajo, que continuaba acariciando su abdomen, los labios del castaño empezaron a recorrer su cuello y pronto estaba mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un débil gemido, Fuji sabia bien que uno de sus puntos débiles eran las orejas y mientras continuaba besando su cuello, los dedos del tensai se divertían jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, Tezuka froto su rostro contra el cuello del castaño antes de empezar a besarlo mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de las que era objeto, una de sus manos jugueteo con el fino cabello de Fuji atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo, pero por desfortuna el tono de un celular los saco de la nube de ensueño en la que se encontraban.

-¿Qué paso Yumiko? –pregunto Fuji con cierto fastidio al contestar su celular.

Unas palabras, monosílabos y afirmaciones por parte del tensai fueron toda la conversación que mantuvo este con su hermana, termino la llamada y dio un largo suspiro de resignación antes de guardar el aparato, Tezuka arreglo rápidamente sus ropas y aplasto el cabello de su compañero que se encontraba todo revuelto, Fuji miro de forma cariñosa al mas alto, en verdad Kunimitsu podía ser muy tierno cuando quería, cuando ambos estuvieron presentables tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron las instalaciones para ir a sus casas.

-¿Sucedió algo con tu familia? –pregunto Tezuka mientras caminaban.

-¿Eh?... nada nuevo, mis padres saldrán de viaje otra vez –explico Fuji cansinamente como si estuviera acostumbrado –y Yumiko después de que los vaya a dejar al aeropuerto pasara a una reunión con sus amigas y llegara entrada la noche, así que estaré solo en casa.

-¿Yuuta?, ¿acaso se quedara en el internado?

-Debo alejar a Yuuta de la cosa purpura –murmuro Fuji siniestramente –el caso es que estaré solo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? –ofreció Tezuka, extrañado ante la sorpresiva invitación que había hecho.

-¿En serio?

Fuji creyó estar mal de los oídos, si bien no era la primera vez que iba a su casa, solo iba a comer con la familia o por hacer algún trabajo escolar, pero ahora lo estaba invitando a pasar la noche juntos en su casa. Tezuka por su parte se vio sorprendido cuando de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras, simplemente había sido un impulso ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero al ver aquella expresión parecida a la tristeza en el tensai había hecho que bajara la guardia y hubiera actuado sin pensar, solo para borrar aquella expresión del rostro del castaño.

-Claro, pasa a la casa después de que hayas tomado algo de ropa.

-Entonces acepto la invitación, así puedo conocer a tu gato.

Se despidieron una vez que estaban próximos a la casa de Fuji, aunque fuera un breve momento, aun tenia que despedirse de sus padres antes de que se marcharan por lo que acordaron que iría a la casa del capitán en unas dos horas, tiempo mas que suficiente para que Tezuka preparara las cosas en su casa y pudiera decirle a su familia que había invitado a Fuji a quedarse. Después de que sus padres se hubieron despedido no sin antes recordarle donde estaban los números de emergencia y que sabían como estaban las cosas, que sabrían si alguno trataba de esconder la evidencia, Fuji se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas para irse a la casa de Tezuka, no eran muchas cosas, solo metió en su mochila un cambio de ropa, su pijama y cosas personales, que tal vez podría usar junto con el chico de lentes en la noche, tomo su mochila cuando termino de empacar, antes de irse paso a la cocina donde su madre les había dejado un pay de manzana y como Yumiko llegaría ya muy tarde y Yuuta no se iba a aparecer por la casa, decidió llevárselo para la familia Tezuka.

-Que bueno verte por aquí, Syu-chan, mi nieto dijo que vendrías –saludo Kunikazu dejándolo entrar a la casa –¡Kunimitsu tu novio ya llego!

-¡Abuelo! –se quejo Tezuka desde el segundo piso.

Segundos después el menor de la familia bajaba las escaleras, para encontrarse con el tensai, mientras miraba de mala manera a su abuelo pronto los padres del chico de lentes salieron a recibir a la visita de su hijo, Fuji saludo con cordialidad a la familia agradeciéndoles que lo dejaran estar en su hogar y entregándole a Ayana el pay de manzana que había tomado de su casa, el capitán tomo su mochila mientras el tensai iba a la sala en compañía de Kunikazu y Kunihara.

-Iré a traerte algo de beber –dijo Kunihara dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Gracias, lamento las molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia Syu-chan –tranquilizo Kunikazu sentándose en el sillón –nos agrada tenerte aquí.

-Kunimitsu dijo que había traído un gato –comento Fuji sentándose con Kunikazu –me encantaría verlo.

-Era de un amigo pero resulta que uno de sus nietos es alérgico y me lo dio –conto Kunikazu al tensai –es un buen gato, creo que es un gato somalí o algo parecido, pero vaya que tiene un carácter difícil.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Fuji curioso.

-¿Están hablando de ese gato? –pregunto Kunihara llegando con la bebida del tensai –es el ser mas desconfiado que he visto.

-Parece llevarse bien con tu hijo –opino Kunikazu.

-Vaya, no creí que tuviera un carácter difícil –dijo Fuji recibiendo el vaso.

-Creo que le tiene confianza y respeto –dijo Kunihara sentándose frente al tensai.

Fue entonces que el tensai sintió que algo se movía entre sus piernas, bajo la vista y vio una cosa peluda dorada que desapareció tan pronto bajo la vista y salto al sillón, sentándose al lado de Fuji mientras el gato lo observaba con detenimiento; el minino era de color dorado con unas franjas marrones, el pelo era medio largo y felpudo, con su cuerpo largo y esbelto, la cola larga que parecía un plumero, ya que el pelo era algo salvaje y esponjado, con orejas grandes y puntiagudas, la cara redonda y los ojos almendrados, era sumamente adorable teniendo una apariencia de peluche además por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –saludo Fuji al felino.

-Se llama Seto, no te sientas si no te hace caso, es tímido con los extraños, aun con nosotros es reservado –advirtió Kunikazu.

El gato ladeo la cabeza todavía analizando al tensai, se acerco con cautela al muchacho frente al él y este le acaricio la cabeza de forma cariñosa, el gato se subió a las piernas de Fuji y acerco su cabeza al rostro de este y comenzó a lamerlo, ante las miradas sorpresivas de los adultos.

-Eres muy lindo Seto, ¿verdad? –dijo Fuji acariciando al gato.

El gato se repego mas a Fuji y froto su carita contra el brazo del tensai que seguía mimándolo, los adultos seguían viéndolo con sorpresa ya que no esperaban de ninguna manera que el gato fuera cariñoso y más aun cuando este empezó a ronronear.

-¿Seto esta ronroneando? –pregunto Tezuka entrando a la sala.

-Yo no sabía que ronroneaba –murmuro Kunihara viendo con atención al gato.

-Eres adorable, ¿verdad Set-chan? –comento Fuji encantado, aunque el gato lo miro con severidad –¿no te gusta Set-chan?... bueno lo dejaremos en Seto.

Acto seguido el gato volvió a ronronear y acorrucarse más contra Fuji, ahora todos los hombres de la familia miraban con sorpresa lo que ocurría delante de ellos, pues el gato desde que Kunikazu lo había llevado a la casa no se había comportado de manera tan afectuosa con alguien, y convivían todos los días con el, al que le tenía más confianza era a Kunimitsu y llegaba a buscar alguna caricia suya pero nada en comparación a como se estaba comportando con Syusuke, que ahora le estaba acariciando las orejas y el ronroneo del felino se hizo más fuerte.

-La cena ya esta list… ¿ese gato esta ronroneando? –pregunto Ayana al salir de la cocina.

Y así fue como el capitán del club de tenis del Seigaku se encontró en aquella penosa situación, estaba celoso, lo admitía se encontraba celoso de aquella bola de pelos felpuda que era objeto de las caricias del tensai; se suponía que aquel gato era reservado, tímido con los extraños, es mas necesito de algún tiempo para que se mostrara algo afectuoso con él, por lo que lo había adoptado como dueño, y ahora de buenas a primeras se mostraba cariñoso con Fuji.

-Hasta el puede mostrar buen humor –dijo Ayana algo enternecida –pasemos a la mesa, la cena ya esta lista.

-Creo que lo agarraste de buen humor Fuji-kun –añadió Kunihara siguiendo a su mujer.

-Vamos a cenar, quiero probar el pay que trajiste Syu-chan –dijo Kunikazu dándole una palmada en el hombro al tensai.

El mayor de la familia se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a los jóvenes y claro al gato que seguía acorrucado en el regazo de Fuji, el chico de lentes miro con cierta molestia al felino en las piernas del tensai antes de ayudar a Fuji a levantarse, solo para tener una excusa para correrlo.

-Vamos a lavarnos las manos, que has estado agarrando a ese animal.

El gato desde el suelo miro de mala manera al chico de lentes por haber hecho que abandonara el cómodo regazo del tensai y que ya no lo acariciara; se lavaron las manos y se sentaron a la cena para disfrutar de la comida que la madre de Tezuka había preparado, pronto se sumergieron en una amena plática mientras comían.

-Mitsu, por favor espera a que estemos en la habitación –murmuro Fuji al chico de lentes al sentir que se frotaban contra su pierna –deja de hacer eso.

-¿Qué?, yo no te estoy haciendo nada –contesto Tezuka extrañado.

Fuji bajo su vista para ver qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, pues desde hace un buen rato algo se frotaba contra él y había pensado que se trataba de Tezuka, pero se encontró con el gato de ojos almendrados, el cual se paseaba y se paseaba por entre las piernas del tensai, esperando llamar su atención; Tezuka hizo un ademan de querer levantarse de su silla mas no lo hizo, solo miro de forma severa al felino que continuaba muy cariñoso con Fuji, aquella bola de pelos ya le estaba colmando la paciencia al chico de lentes, así que cuando se paro a servirse un poco de pay "sin querer" piso la cola de Seto haciendo que el gato saltara y maullara, además fue un bono extra que el gato se fuera a esconder. Terminaron de cenar para después ir al salón a ver la televisión por un rato, el tensai estaba feliz de ser bien recibido en la casa de Tezuka, la cual encontraba bastante acogedora.

-Mi padre no se que trebejos tiene en la habitación de huéspedes, Fuji-kun, espero no te moleste compartir habitación con Kunimitsu –se disculpo Kunihara.

-Claro échame la culpa, mal hijo –se quejo Kunikazu cruzado de brazos.

-Papá por favor –se lamento Kunihara.

-Mejor vamos a descansar –le dijo Tezuka levantándose con el tensai –buenas noches.

-Claro, fue un agotador día –dijo Fuji siguiendo al chico de lentes –buenas noches y gracias por todo.

La familia les dio las buenas noches y se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Tezuka y si se conocían bien no iban precisamente a dormir, pero claro no iban a decirle a los padres de Tezuka lo que realmente querían hacer.

-¡No hagan mucho ruido y usen protección!

-¡Abuelo!

Fuji tuvo que detener a Tezuka que ya se iba de regreso a reclamarle a su abuelo, pero logro que lo ignorara por el momento y se fueran a la habitación. Al entrar de inmediato el chico de lentes hizo presa de los labios del tensai, que no tardo en pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de más alto, este lo recostó en la cama mientras una de sus manos se deslizaban bajo la playera de Syusuke, trato de ahogar un gemido cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno y Kunimitsu comenzó a atender el cuello del menor.

-Mit-Mitsu…

-¿Qué pasa? –articulo Tezuka sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Creo… ¡aahhh!... que tenemos publico –murmuro Fuji en un intento por no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Tezuka sorprendido levantándose un poco.

Fuji señalo en dirección al escritorio donde sobre este se encontraba recostado el gato que antes se había escondido y los miraba fijamente, moviendo un poco la cola, sus ojos resplandecían entre la oscuridad y se podía ver una mirada severa a decir verdad. Tezuka trato de olvidarse del felino y volver con lo que estaba haciendo, al principio pareció lograrlo aunque sentía la mirada del animal sobre ellos, pero después de un salto el gato bajo del escritorio cayendo elegantemente sobre sus patas y se dirigió a la cama de su dueño, algo que el chico de lentes alcanzo a ver y se separo bruscamente del tensai.

-Oh no, eso si que no –dijo Tezuka levantándose y alzando al gato.

-Mitsu, ¿qué haces? –pregunto Fuji desde la cama.

-Hoy duermes afuera –dijo Tezuka mientras abría la puerta y el gato lo miro de mala manera –acúsame con el abuelo.

Y después de decir esto soltó a Seto y cerro la puerta, dejando al gato afuera, suspiro profundamente antes de volver a la cama al lado de Fuji, que se veía muy entretenido ya que no era cosa de todos los días ver a Tezuka hablando con un gato como si este le fuera a responder, bueno el gato de la escuela no contaba, quiso comprobar algo y se acerco con cautela al chico de lentes.

-Hubiera sido excitante que nos viera mientras lo hacíamos –susurro Fuji al oído del capitán.

-Suke, eres un pervertido –dijo Tezuka estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el aliento del tensai sobre su cuello.

Volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, pareciendo que Tezuka se comportara de forma dócil mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Fuji, que mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja del más alto, dejando escapar leves suspiros de placer, las playeras de ambos ya estaban sobre el piso, cubiertos por el cobertor de la cama, el chico de lentes mantenía abrazado al tensai cuando de repente empezó a sentir cosquillas y rio brevemente antes de preguntarse por que sentía algo peludo a lo largo de su abdomen y Fuji soltó una risita al sentir que algo le hacia cosquillas, se separaron un poco y entonces en medio de ellos apareció una cara redonda, peluda y con bigotes, que de inmediato empezó a lamer el rostro del tensai y a ronronear.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¿cómo rayos se metió? –cuestiono Tezuka molesto por la presencia del intruso.

-La ventana esta abierta –contesto Fuji acariciando a su felino acosador –debe haber subido a un árbol y salto a la ventana.

Tezuka fue a la ventana para cerrarla y luego volvió a la cama para tomar una vez mas al gato, para separarlo de Fuji ahora si se quedaría afuera y no los interrumpiría otra vez, iba a abrir la puerta cuando el tensai lo tomo del brazo para llamar su atención, el chico de lentes volteo a ver a Syusuke que lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, soltó al gato y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras besaba a su irresistible amante y lo recostó una vez mas en la cama situándose arriba de el. Pero entonces apretó el agarre con sus dedos en la cadera y el hombro de Fuji.

-¡Mitsu duele!

-¡Aaaggg!

El capitán se quito de encima de Syusuke y se trato de quitar algo de la espalda, fue entonces que el tensai vio que en gato había clavado sus garras en la ancha espalda de Tezuka, que trataba de quitarse al gato de encima.

-¡Quítalo!

-¡Quédate quieto! –pidió Fuji para poder ayudarlo.

-¡Quítalo! –exigió Tezuka desesperado.

El gato araño toda la espalda de Tezuka antes de soltarlo y saltar sobre la cama con el pelo erizado, lanzándole arañazos a modo de amenaza, interponiéndose entre el tensai y el chico de lentes; que por su parte miraba con rabia al animal sobre la cama, con verdaderos deseos de matarlo y darle sus tripas a un violinista.

-¡Maldita bola de pelos te matare!

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Ayana entrando a la habitación de su hijo –¿que es este escándalo?

-Ese gato psicótico trato de matarme –acuso Tezuka al felino.

-¿Seto?, pero si esta muy tranquilo con Fuji-kun.

El gato dorado volvía a ser un adorable minino ahora que estaba en el regazo de Fuji y bajo sus caricias, encontrándose ronroneando muy pronto. Tezuka miro con enfado al gato que lo había atacado a traición, Ayana fue por el botiquín para curar los rasguños en la espalda de su hijo, aguantándose al ardor que le producía que desinfectaran los rasguños Ayana curo a su hijo mientras, Fuji seguía mimando a Seto que ronroneaba en su regazo; una vez que estuvo curado le pidieron a la madre de Tezuka que se llevara al gato pero este simplemente la ignoraba cuando le hablaba y no permitió que lo alejaran del tensai, se decidió entonces que Fuji tenia que dormir primero al gato para que pudieran estar en paz.

-Esto es increíble –dijo Tezuka acostado en la cama mirando al techo.

-Es tierno –trato Fuji de suavizar las cosas.

-Mañana iremos a tu casa –decidió Tezuka suspirando –puedo rivalizar mejor contra tus cactus.

-Eres adorable –dijo Fuji besando la frente del capitán.

Ambos ya se encontraban en la cama pero en medio de ellos se hallaba el peludo gato ya dormido. A la mañana siguiente llevaron a Seto al veterinario ya que tenía consulta, encontrándose en el camino a Eiji y a Oishi, que iban a la heladería por el helado matutino del pelirrojo, el cual se entusiasmo mucho al ver en los brazos de Fuji al felpudo gato y se lo quito para jugar con el, los ojos almendrados de Seto miraban de forma severa a Eiji mientras lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza, pronto bufo algo fastidiado y rasguño al pelirrojo para que lo soltara.

-Tiene mal carácter –comento Oishi preocupado por el pelirrojo.

-Kikumaru lo desespera, no lo culpo –opino Tezuka arreglándose los lentes.

-Nya, todo se parece a su dueño –se quejo Eiji haciendo puchero.

-No tienes idea de cuanto –añadió Fuji mientras el gato saltaba a sus brazos.

**Pues ojala les haya agradado y si gustan dejar reviews seran bien recibidos, espero subir algo mas pronto en unos dias, bye.**

**P.D. tengo otro fic en progreso pero de Pandora Hearts, si se quieren dar una vuelta por ahi se agradeceria, ahora si ciao.**


End file.
